The pain we share
by YaoiShipper26
Summary: Nagisa and Gakushu are two boys with very similar problems, abusive parents. The two suffer in silence at the hands of such cruelty but when they begin to notice each others pain they start to find comfort in each other. Will love bloom from a shared pain. This will contain abuse and violence. Yaoi ( Boy x Boy ) moments may happen I am not certain as to what extent yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I am not exactly the best writer so please bear with me and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

**Summary: Nagisa and Gakushu are two boys with very similar problems, abusive parents. The two suffer in silence at the hands of such cruelty but when they begin to notice each others pain they start to find comfort in each other. Will love bloom from a shared pain?**

**Warning! This will contain abuse and violence. Yaoi ( Boy x Boy ) moments may happen I am not certain as to what extent yet but if any of this bothers you please do not read. You have been warned..**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nagisa frowned slightly as he sat in front of the vanity his mother had placed in his room. He winced as a brush was harshly pulled through hair, tangled and matted after a long day of attempted assassinations and a long shower. The hot air of the hair dryer blasted his neck making the whole ordeal worse. After a long period of grooming Nagisa stood in front of a floor length mirror. Hair lightly curled and styled in an elegant fashion, lips and eyes painted with shades of pink and a gorgeous dark blue dress that only brought out the feminine features the boy so despised. If Karma and Rio saw him they'd have a field day but for now Nagisa's main issue was the people at the restaurant his mother was dragging him to. It was a fancy restaurant likely too much for his classmates but that didn't ease his fears of being spotted by someone.

Soon the poor teen was dragged along, heels clacking along the floor as they were seated. Nagisa was quiet as his mother talked so gleefully of her daughter to anyone who would listen gushing over Nagisa's latest test scores, Nagisa's worst fear was realized when two people entered the restaurant and were seated at a table nearby. He immediately recognized the Chairman of his school Gakuho Asano and his son Gakushu as soon as they passed. Nagisa didn't think twice about getting up and rushing out of the restaurant which was not a bright idea but by the time that registered he was outside panting to catch his breath. The door to the restaurant opened and Nagisa could sense the anger radiating off the person.

Nagisa was grabbed by his blue hair as his mother screamed at him not seeming to care who heard or saw likely having finally lost her patience. " Why do you do this!? Do you know how long these reservation took to get !? The money I spent on this night!? Such an ungrateful brat like you wouldn't even understand what I've thrown away to celebrate this special occasion!" She shook Nagisa's head back and forth so violently Nagisa feared he'd end up with whiplash. He tried to apologize but the words fell on deaf ears. Nagisa's head smacked the wall behind him leaving him dazed but luckily passersby intervened before worse damage could be done but his mother's harsh worse didn't cease even when she was dragged off him. The words were horrible and things no mother should ever shout at their child. Inside the restaurant people whispered in sheer awe that the mother who moments prior was speaking high praise of their child was now berating and screaming at the poor child, wondering where the father was, why the kid was still with her but never once moved to do a thing for said child instead soon just returning to their meals but one person had yet to look away, purple eyes staring at the door and muscle tensed ready to go to the person's aid but a chilling voice stopped him. " Gakushu...you really should eat and leave such troubles to others..."

Gakushu looked up staring into the cold, callous eyes of his father. He frowned lowering his head and said nothing but listened to the yelling coming from outside. Soon he stood pardoning himself to use the bathroom just as his father's guests arrived to talk with him. He went to the bathroom stopping just outside the bathroom door before sneaking around avoid his father's eye and slipping outside. He found the woman being held back from doing more harm and spewing horrible words as others attempted to comfort the girl being yelled at. Soon the woman screeched at the girl saying something that made everyone do a double take of the poor defenseless looking girl. " I wish you were never born you ungrateful brat! I shouldn't be forced to deal with such a horrible son like you!" The boy looked crushed and pushed through the people taking off only to slam into Gakushu who locked eyes with the teary eyed boy. Purple eyes widened recognizing the tear filled blue eyes that belonged to Nagisa Shiota. Gakushu struggled to speak but before he could say anything Nagisa ran off leaving him in a stunned silence. Nagisa's mother soon followed after and suddenly nobody seemed to care anymore about what would become of the boy. Gakushu slipped back into the restaurant and pretened like nothing happened but the thought of the clearly broken Nagisa's face haunted him and he could only hope that Nagisa's mother was more stable than she seemed.

The next day at school Gakushu's worry caused him to stand outside the gate waiting and watching for the bluenette. When he arrived Gakushu's heart dropped to see a frantically bandaged cheek and even a rather nasty black eye on the teen. He frowned and started to approach but the bluenette was soon bombarded by a fiery red head and a green haired girl who both questioned him about his injuries and Nagisa laughed it off apparently giving some excuse that the two bought. As the trio walked away, purple eyes met blue once again and Nagisa quickly looked away. Gakushu looked down quietly, again tormented about what to do but his name was called and he looked up to see his own little group waiting for him. He walked over to meet him but the feeling of a cold stare made him look up into the eyes of his father watching from his office window and Gakushu looked down. He closed his eyes briefly only to see blue eyes clouded with pain...a pain he knew all too well. A pain they shared.

* * *

**A/N: There is the first chapter. It's short I know but again bear with me. Also if you wish for a simple fluff story or if you'd like it a bit steamy let me know as I can't decide right now. I warn you though my yaoi writing skills aren't great but I'll try my best. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, well here it is, chapter two of The Pain we Share enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

**Summary: Nagisa and Gakushu are two boys with very similar problems, abusive parents. The two suffer in silence at the hands of such cruelty but when they begin to notice each others pain they start to find comfort in each other. Will love bloom from a shared pain?**

**Warning! This will contain abuse and violence. Yaoi ( Boy x Boy ) moments may happen I am not certain as to what extent yet but if any of this bothers you please do not read. You have been warned..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gakushu sat quietly in class, the air filled with only the scratching sound of pencil on paper as the class wrote in unison what the teacher wrote on the board. Gakushu's mind kept going back to what he'd seen. A heartbroken Nagisa fleeing his mother's rant only to have to deal with her that night. What did she do to him? Did she throw things at him, hit him and scream in his face? How long had the bluenette been dealing with such a horrible thing? Gakushu mind was running through many thoughts about Nagisa when he snapped back to reality when the teacher called his name once again. Gakushu looked up. " , did you even hear what I just said? " The teacher frowned. Gakushu hesitantly shook his head as the teacher sighed motioning him to step outside before calling on someone else. Gakushu stood in the hall mind still plagued with thoughts of Nagisa.

Meanwhile, said blue haired boy was in the midst of lessons with his classmates, slashing the anti-korosensei knife copying their teacher's motions. Nagisa sighed softly lowering his blade feeling sore. His classmates closest to him seem to notice and frowned. Everyone knew of Nagisa's mother being a bit harsh on Nagisa but none thought she was the hitting kind of parent till Nagisa wandered into class all bandaged and bruised. Even with the story of getting roughed up by a couple students over being part of E-class, the kids all had a feeling what had happened. Karma and Rio had even laid off the merciless teasing for that day and didn't even once try to stick Nagisa into some kind of stupid girly outfit. Karasuma noticed Nagisa and soon ended the lesson letting the kids take a break. He approached Korosensei and Irina talking with them as it was clear Nagisa's current state was affecting his skills since he wasn't quick to tire when learning new assassin material.

Nagisa sighed sitting down on a bench and massaging his sore arm which had taken a lot of the items tossed at him by his mother the night before. Nagisa frowned recalling seeing Gakushu and the look in his face said he'd recognized him. Nagisa looked down wondering how long before the entire school knew of his mother sticking him in dresses. Karma and Rio gave him enough hell and they were his friends, no telling what someone like Gakushu or the other students would do. Nagisa shook his head clearing his thoughts, he'd deal with that issue when it happened.

After school ended Nagisa made his way out of the school, being the last to leave after the teachers insisted on talking with him only to get nothing from him. Nagisa made his way down the hill and across school grounds which were practically empty now but he stopped hearing a voice. He looked around before sneaking towards the voice only to find Gakushu and his father, the elder Asano gave off an aura like a demon and was clearly pissed despite his calm voice. His overly calm tone of voice was so unsettling it sent chills down Nagisa's spine. Gakushu was looking down as his father pretty much told him off for apparently failing to pay attetion in his classes. His words were cold and seemed to stab into his son like an assassin's blade as each word made Gakushu visibly flinch. He ended his statement with a sentence that made Nagisa's heart ache for Gakushu. " Don't need you becoming like those E-class kids, I would never have a son who would be in that class.."

Gakushu looked away from his father as those words left his mouth. Purple eyes caught sight of blue watching from afar and Gakushu looked down before going with his father to leave. Gakuho turned and got into the car. His cold gaze briefly glancing towards Nagisa who he'd felt staring this whole time. Nagisa tensed up but didn't move from his spot as Gakuho looked away. Gakushu was quiet but couldn't help but wonder how much Nagisa had heard and seen. Deep down Nagisa had a feeling Gakushu understood him more than he'd thought and that he could be trusted as someone who shared his pain. Nagisa sighed softly before turning and heading home wondering what awaited him there.

* * *

**A/N: I know this a bit shorter and I apologize, but I'll try my best to make longer chapters if I can. Feel free to give me ideas about trouble Gakuho could stir up, possible dates for Gakushu and Nagisa, or something like that. I'll try to post again soon.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi I'm so sorry for taking so long to continue this story, a lot has happened since I last updated and I completely forgot but without ado here is, chapter three of The Pain we Share enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.

Summary: Nagisa and Gakushu are two boys with very similar problems, abusive parents. The two suffer in silence at the hands of such cruelty but when they begin to notice each others pain they start to find comfort in each other. Will love bloom from a shared pain?

Warning! This will contain abuse and violence. Yaoi ( Boy x Boy ) moments may happen I am not certain as to what extent yet but if any of this bothers you please do not read. You have been warned..

* * *

Chapter 3

Nagisa sighed softly as he entered his house. He looked around quietly and frowned before going in and heading upstairs to change clothes and clean up for dinner. He let his hair down and brushed it with the fancy brush his mother had bought him while staring blankly into the mirror. His brushing stopped as his eyes landed on the reflection of a pair of scissors sitting on the desk behind him. He turned staring at the blue handles of the craft scissors. He got up going over to the desk and picking them up. He stood in silence staring at the scissors which only had ever been used to cut paper or fabric. He felt the urge to just cut away the long locks which visible out of the corner of his vision. Cut the long blue strands that bound him to his mother in a way but was hesitant to do so. He held the scissors in one hand the other going up to the hair gently gathering a handful. He stared at the silky blue hair again contemplating cutting it, maybe taking off afterwards to avoid his mother's wrath and find somewhere to stay, maybe go to his father. He sighed softly knowing his mother needed him and he couldn't leave so cutting his hair was out of the question but before he could put the scissors down his door which had been left ajar slammed the wall. " Nagisa!" The teen jumped dropping the scissors which clatter to the floor. He turned to she his mother who looked furious. " M... Mom.." He frowned back up from the angry woman. " Were going to cut your hair!? You know how hard I worked to get your hair that long!" She snapped, stepping menacingly towards him picking up the scissors on the floor. She backed the terrified teen up into the corner holding the scissors as if it were a knife. Suddenly all of Nagisa training at school seemed to become a blur in his memories as he stared at his mother. His eyes snapped shut as the scissors were thrust in his direction. ' She's going to kill me! ' Nagisa thought, until pain radiated from his cheek and he heard footsteps leaving the room. He opened his eyes to find the scissors stuck into the wall by his head and his mother was gone. He felt a warm liquid leaking down his face and he slowly approached his mirror. There was a small gash on his face but that was all. He looked down knowing he couldn't hide that the next day at school. ' Now what...' Nagisa frowned.

The next day Gakushu sighed softly as he stood out infront of the school staring at the building quietly till a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned around and looked at Nagisa. He frowned slightly seeing Nagisa's cut cheek. He wanted to approach and ask what had happened but before he could Nagisa was approached by two people, Karma Akabane and Kaede Kayano both who looked worried for the Nagisa. Gakushu frowned slightly but didn't approach instead turning and heading into the school, catching a glimpse of his father standing in the window of his office staring down at him. He shook his head as he walked into the building, he'd try to speak to Nagisa some other time. As the day went on Gakushu couldn't get what he'd seen out of his head. He sighed softly and looked down biting his lip slightly. ' I will try to slip away during lunch and see him...'. When lunchtime came around Gakushu slipped off the main school ground making his way to the base of the small mountain that the rundown building which housed Class E resided on. He sighed softly before beginning the trek up the mountain. When he reached the top he hid and looked around for any signs of Nagisa, what he saw shocked him, a strange yellow octupus looking creature lounging in a chair, resting peacefully when suddenly Karma rushed it with a knife only for the creature to zip away so fast it practically vanished. Karma growled angrily, " I told you that wouldn't work Karma..." Gakushu looked up as he heard that familiar voice. Nagisa walked over looking at Karma with a look that said ' I told you so'. Karma huffed and walked off leaving Nagisa alone. Nagisa sighed and looked down thinking to himself when he felt someone approach him from behind, as a hand touched his shoulder he immediately grabbed it and the arm of the indiviual flipping them up and over. He glared at the person before recognizing Gakushu and immediately panicked. " Ah I'm sorry I didn't...wait how long have you been here!?" Had he seen Korosensei? If he had what would was he supposed to do? Tell Karasuma-sensei? Nagisa frowned as he looked at Gakushu who was still dazed. " I...I was here for a couple of minutes.." Gakushu finally replied. Nagisa bit his lip and looked around unsure of what to do or say, panic got the best of him and he ended up resorting to a move he'd probably never do in such a case. He grabbed Gakushu and kissed him, the other quickly was dazed allowing Nagisa to drag him off to talk to Karasuma about what to do, a faint blush on his face the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: Once again I apologize for taking so long, I swear I will try to keep the updates a bit more consistent and timely. I hope you haven't given up on me...**


End file.
